


Demands.

by Apollo55



Series: The Fergal and Lucas Chronicles. [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Zack gets too demanding for Ferg.





	Demands.

             Ferg left out a sigh. Zack had spent a good part of the day barking orders about their new furniture. He was sure that it was more than just the furniture that was bothering him. Ferg knew there was some level of sexual frustration. They picked the worst time to move. Zack had been in Japan. Ferg had been on the road. They hadn’t spent quality time together that didn’t involve putting the finishing touches on their new apartment. They were both needy when it came to affection and so far, they had been together two days and had only shared two chaste kisses.

“Here put this plant on the coffee table.”

“Please.”

“Please, what?” Zack looked confused.

“You keep making demands and not saying please.”

“Oh, come off it.”

“Zacky, you know I only like demands when I’m nude.”

            Zack nodded and put the plant on the coffee table himself. He grabbed Ferg by the waist of his shorts and spun him so they were face to face. There was a mix of anger and arousal in his eyes. Ferg watched his pink tongue slide over his lips.

“Take your fucking clothes off.”

“Right here?”

“Right here.” Zack watched him strip down. “Go over on the couch and wait for me.”

            Ferg looked out the window, he felt slightly exposed bent over the couch. There wasn’t anyone who could see them, but it felt exciting. He could hear Zack coming back into the room. He watched Zack lay under him on the couch. He looked down at him. He felt two lubed up fingers sliding in and out of his ass. He winced when he felt something harder and thicker slide into him. He pushed his hips down at Zack’s face. He groaned when he felt Zack’s mouth around him. He watched himself fuck Zack’s mouth. His eyes went to the window before he closed them. He felt himself pushing at Zack’s throat when he felt and hand crack across his ass. He pushed a little deeper before fully pulling out. He looked down at his twitching cock.

“Cum.” Zack’s eyes were narrow with arousal.

            Ferg stroked himself a couple times before coming on Zack’s tongue. He watched him swallow. He watched Zack slide off the couch and stand behind him.

“Ass up.” Fergal complied. “Good boy.”  

            Zack spread Ferg’s ass so the toy he was using could slide out. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured more onto Ferg’s crack. He slid his dick down the slit before sliding into him. He moaned and his fell between Ferg’s shoulder. He thrust into him from his position, leaving little bites between his shoulders. He pulled out further before sliding back in slowly eliciting moans from Ferg. He felt Ferg backing into him, he pulled him harder onto himself.

“I’ve. Been. Thinking. About. This. All. Week.” Zack increased the pace.

            He could feel himself getting ready to cum. He pulled out of Ferg and rolled him onto his back. He stroked himself and rubbed his cock over Ferg’s lips. He left out an aroused laugh when Ferg opened his mouth.

“Open. Wider. Beautiful.”

            Ferg complied and Zack stroked himself a few times before cumming into his mouth. He looked down a small ribbon of it in Ferg’s beard. He wiped it off of him before smirking. He bent down to kiss Ferg. There was an odd mixture of his own cum mixed with a hint of Ferg’s in his mouth. He pulled back to stroke Ferg’s cheek. He stretched out on the couch next to him.

“That was wonderful.” Zack nuzzled into Ferg’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ferg grabbed Zack’s hand. “We should rest up and give this another go in the bed room. Break in the new bed.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
